Nowadays the Doherty technique is a high efficiency technique widely used in power amplifiers for communications frequency bands. Typically, for a given peak-to-average power ratio, there won't be much margin in selection of transistors to achieve an optimum efficiency. The output power of a particular transistor is substantially fixed, which results in the phenomenon that an odd number of transistors are needed for power combining in some designs. Although the multi-transistor (including an odd number of transistors) Doherty power combining technique, especially the Doherty power amplifier technique realized with an odd number of transistors, was referenced in a lot of technical literature, it has been found that the production consistency of Doherty power amplifiers realized with an odd number of transistors is poor in practical application.